Naruto Crossover Stories Galore
by deadman1000
Summary: These are opening chapters of Naruto and Naruto crossover stories. They crossover with Walking Dead, Game of Thrones, The Witcher, and even Power Rangers. Each story is different from each other. Things from Naruto being a bodyguard to Cersei, Naruto being the leader of Konoha's power rangers to even being a witcher. Things won't be the same for our favorite blonde hero.
1. Orange Swordsman

**A/N Hey everyone, this is deadman1000 here bringing you a new Naruto story. My mind has been working overtime lately with new ideas for stories that I will have to be putting them into this just to bring peace to my mind. So what does this mean, well it means that my mind is constantly coming up with ideas from books and shows that I litteraly keep an idea book with me so I can write it down. Anyway this is one of a few stories that popped into my mind while relaxing. So I have crossover stories and regular stories. So this first one is basically where Naruto is left because Minato is scared of the Shinigami coming to kill him he runs away and takes Kushina and Mito with him along with Tsunade and Jiraiaya with him. I hope you enjoy the beginning of the Orange Swordsman, yes I know the title sucks but it was all I could think of. I do not own Naruto, The Walking Dead, Power Rangers, Game of Thrones and The Witcher, and Dynasty Warriors. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Okay so now that the disclaimer is said, enjoy the stories.**

Chapter 1:Beginning of the Orange Swordsman

It is said that man controls his life, but his destiny is chosen for him. Life and death is not what people make them out to be. You are born, you live and you die. That is life, but what happens if a pebble is thrown into the river of time and changes everything. What would happen if our hero felt joy and knew he had a loving family waiting for him? This is the story of one Naruto Uzumaki, who gives destiny a big fuck you and a middle finger all at one time.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a very bad day. First his idiotic teammates demand that the leader of the village let the new Haruno directive for the academy in place. Now the old Hokage was not a fool. He read the directive and it was going to basically pamper all the fanboys and fangirls out there, plus it even states in the first damn line that the 'demon child' will not be a ninja while pampering the (civilian) council's favorite: the 'last' Uchiha.

"Sarutobi you will put these into place. We demand that you do it! You answer to us!" Elder Koharu at the Hokage, with all the feminine fury and rage she could muster. The old Hokage looks at her with a look that says 'Bitch shut up and listen to me.' This makes everyone in the room come close to pissing themselves, except for the one rookie ANBU who just drank a large drink earlier.

"Now you listen here woman. I will not put this farce of a directive into place. This will hurt the village more than anything ever. We need to build up our ranks from the fox's attack, but not this way. Not with children who are not suited to be ninjas and not by dumbing down and getting rid of the classes that are already in place. You want to remove the elemental training and swordsmanship lessons for history and flower pressing? No the academy stays the same. It has been 8 years since the attack and we have had an increase in the number of successful teams go from 3 to all of them. Plus I read everything in there." As Hiruzen says this, the elders freeze.

"Yes you idiots, I read the damn directive. Konoha was built on the blood of the Uzumaki and the Senju clans. Madara and his twin Madeline may have brought the Uchiha clan to help out, but they weren't the ones who helped create the first village until the end. Hashirama died in the First Great Ninja war and passed it onto Tobirama. Then the Second Ninja war breaks out and he is assassinated 3 months near the end, making me in charge of the village. No Uchiha went out and fought; only Senju and Uzumaki members did. Then the last war I led the village through the war once more, while the future Fourth Hokage was out there fighting. Except this time only Mikoto Uchiha did her part while the rest were fucking pussies hiding in their home. Now we have Orochimaru who is out there waiting for us to show our weakness before he strikes, while his twin sister Aura is here still. Now get this through your head, the Uchiha clan is gone and all that remains is Sasuke. If you guys don't stop with this bullshit I will personally seal away his chances of getting the sharingan and destroy Kakashi's. Now get out of my office!" He says while the elders leave fearing for their lives.

As he sits back down, he sighs and pulls out of his desk a big bottle of sake from Iron Country. He pours himself a glass before a knock is on the door and he tells the person to enter. The door swings open to reveal an 8 year old boy wearing a dark red shirt and black shorts with blue sandals. The boy had blonde spiky hair, but with red streaks in it. His eyes were a mix of purple and blue.

"Naruto my boy, it's good to see you. You here for your present from her or did you come to read the letters first?" Hiruzen asks Naruto while he just answers "Letters first please."

Hiruzen pulls out the scroll and sends some chakra through it before smoke fills the room. Out of the scroll pops three letters. Each of them have a different name on them: one of them says 'Son', another says 'Naruto' while the last simply says 'Godson'. Before he reads them, Naruto remembers how this all started, starting from his first birthday after Sarutobi told him.

(Flashback)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was rocking one year old Naruto to sleep in his office simply rocking the cradle. As he finally put Naruto to sleep he notices one of his old scrolls that he used to contact his student Jiraiya was glowing. He opens the scroll when out pops two letters. One was from Jiraiya, due to him constantly sending scrolls through with intelligence about the other countries, but the other was just a simple letter. He opened it up and was shocked to see what it said.

 _ **Dear Sarutobi, I know this will come as a shock, this is Kushina. Minato and I survived from our wounds during the nine tails attack. We were about to return to the village and raise our children, but Minato decided to go with his plan that he created. Due to this plan, we had to leave Naruto behind. I know that you probably have already told everyone that Naruto is the jinchuriki of the fox, but Tsunade was about to take him and raise him along with Jiraiya but Minato told them to come with us. Minato is very paranoid now. He thinks by having Naruto with us we will be an easy target for whoever attacked the village to come after us, but because of him we constantly have to move from village to village. In this last year we have gone to over a dozen villages. We are making our way to Whirlpool and we are going to train our daughter, well he is. Apparently Minato is already thinking that Naruto is the only one for our daughter, his twin sister. If you can, please have Tsume, Mikoto, Yoshino, Cissy, and my students all know that I am alive and will return by graduation of their children with Naruto. Also I have this set up to send Naruto presents with the letters. So with this letter is Naruto's first birthday present, if you could please give it to him and keep the letter safe until he can read that will be great. Oh and Tsunade said send pictures of Naruto so we can see how he is doing. Make sure to make monthly reports so we can try to help out. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.**_

Hiruzen was stunned that they were alive. Minato lived, but left his son to deal with the village but faked his death. Instantly Hiruzen knew that Naruto will never call Minato father since he left, but Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya might have a chance since they were forced to be a part of the mess. He sighed and released the seal on the letter to bring out Naruto's present. As the smoke cleared from the seal, there was a small teddy bear that said Mama's baby boy on it. He laid the bear next to Naruto who grabbed it instantly and hugged it tight. Hiruzen brought out his camera from his desk and took a few photos of Naruto to send to Kushina and the others.

(5 years later)

Hiruzen was frowning at the sight before him. He saw that Naruto was covered in dirt and mud from being forced to sleep out in a rainstorm because of the caretakers at the orphanage left him outside. They called it the storm of the century. It destroyed lots of civilian home, which made the civilian council greedy, but were denied the extra cash they wanted. Hiruzen stepped in and said that they would rebuild using local contractors who owed Konoha favors and would do it for free or cheap due to them helping them out. The next day he took Naruto to a fancy apartment complex and gave Naruto the key.

Once they were inside the apartment, Naruto noticed a red headed woman in almost all of the pictures.

"Hey old man, who's she?" Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather. Hiruzen sighed and told Naruto that the woman was his mother Kushina and that she loved Naruto very much. He begins to explain that she was on her way to her home village of Whirlpool with his father and sister along with his godparents who were all roped into some scheme of his father's.

Naruto listens with intent at this, but soon starts to hate his father. He loathes his father for leaving him here. Something inside Naruto snaps causing Naruto to lose all respect that he would have given his father, but because of his selfishness he only sees him as the man who helped his mother have him. Naruto then is surprised that not once during the last 5 years did his father ever send a letter to him. Just his mother, godmother and godfather. His younger sister who was his twin sent him pictures she drew them for him.

Hiruzen sighs and realizes that Minato screwed up big time. He then pulls out a scroll and unseals all of the letters that Kushina has written to Naruto. They go from a simple 'I love you my son' and 'I wish you were here with us' and her current one for his fifth birthday that said she wished she could hug him once more.

Naruto begins tearing up at this which causes Hiruzen to feel happiness for the fact that Naruto realizes he has a loving family. He is shocked when he finds out that Minato as already allowed daughter Mito sign the Toad summoning contract from Jiraiya. Due to this, Hiruzen massages his incoming headache due to all the crap that Minato is pulling.

"Hey grandpa, is there a clone technique or something that my mom can use so she can hug me and be there with 'dad' and the others?" Naruto asks him, while Hiruzen gets a big grin on his face.

"Yes there is Naruto. My sensei, Tobirama Senju, created a clone technique called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This allows the user to create a solid clone of themselves. Wait you want your mom to use it? Ah I see. Alright I will tell her that in my letter, also when you become a ninja you just earn yourself an A rank mission."

Naruto beams with happiness for two reasons: one he just did his first ninja mission. The second, soon he could meet his mom in person.

(End Flashback)

As Naruto comes back to reality he opens up the letter that says 'Naruto'. He begins reading it and discovers that it was from his sister Mito.

 **Hi big brother, um I don't know if mom has told you, but my name is Mito Namikaze. I am your younger twin if mom hasn't already told you already neither. I only have the photos that mom and granny Tsunade have, but at least people will know we are twins. I don't have much to say, but I will say this though big brother: dad is crazy, I mean really crazy. He keeps muttering that the Shinigami will soon be here for him. Until we can finally meet,**

 **Your sister Mito.**

Naruto says thanks to Mito in his head when he grabs the letter that says 'Godson'

 **Hello Naruto, we are Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya, we are two of the legendary Sannin. I have the slugs while the pervert; she meant SUPER PERVERT; have the toads. If you haven't covered it in the academy yet we are the Toad Sage of Konoha and the Slug Princess. We wish we were there with you Naruto helping you grow up; helping you discover your perverted side; forget what he says. When we come back, we hope you can forgive us. Your mother has placed a scroll in her letter with our gifts. We hope you like them.**

 **Until then, your loving godparents:**

 **Tsunade and Jiraiya**

Naruto begins tearing up at their letter due to him realizing that his family misses him and wants him there training and growing up with them. Naruto grabs his mother's letter and reads it.

 **My dearest Naruto, it has been eight years since I have hugged you. Eight years since I have seen your smile and heard you cry or laugh for that matter. Pictures of you don't cut it anymore. I want to be there for when you fell, I wanted to be there when you said your first words. I wanted so many things that I won't get back, but now I can. Apparently I had a blood clone which has been there since day one watching over you. Minato created it as a way of faking our deaths but it never dispelled meaning it has watched over you. It recently dispelled and I saw all of the memories it had. You were so cute Naru-chan! Soon mommy will be back and no one will hurt you.**

 **WIth lots of love**

 **Mama**

Naruto breaks down crying from his mother's letter. He wishes just for once he could see his mom. He then notices a strange seal on the letter. He shows it Hiruzen who channels chakra into it and it reveals a large scroll. Naruto unrolls it, but due to him not understanding advanced kanji he is confused on what it says.

Hiruzen tells him it says Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya on it. Naruto realizes it must mean his gifts. Hiruzen channels chakra once more and unseals what is in the scroll. The room fills with smoke and out of the smoke were three figures. One was wearing a green jacket with gamble on the back, gray pants and a gray shirt with two ponytails and regular ninja sandals. Another had on wooden sandals a green shirt with a red vest with toad sage on the back of it along with black pants. The last wore a simple dress that was blue, but had on a yellow shirt underneath, while wearing normal ninja sandals as well.

Hiruzen was in shock, standing before him were Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina. Naruto sees them and doesn't recognize them until he sees his mom from all the pictures he had of her at his apartment. Naruto's eyes start tearing up, before with a shaky voice asking if the woman in front of him was really his mother.

"M-M-Mama? Is it really you mama?" Naruto asks to Kushina who nods her head before kneeling down and opening her arms as a running Naruto headed to her. She hugged her little boy tight for the first time in eight years. Tears were falling from the two Sannin and the Hokage along with the ANBU agents who were really Kushina's students and Kakashi who all wanted to protect their little brother. There was a dry eye in the house for 20 minutes. A few of the ANBU had to leave to go get some water due to their throats drying out on them from crying.

"Naruto, my baby boy. It's so good to finally see you again. I was going to send a shadow clone, but after talking to the pervert here "SUPER PERVERT!" we decided to just come a visit you by doing a reverse summoning. We have a shadow clone watching out for us, so we have a few minutes. Now let's introduce you to your godparents."

Tsunade kneels down and hugs Naruto after Kushina walked him over to her. "Hello Naruto, I'm Tsunade Senju and I am your godmother. I am one of the best medic ninjas in the Elemental Nations and I'm currently training my apprentice Shizune to take my place as the Slug Sage, but that hasn't been able to happen. Anyway it is great to finally meet you. I have to say the cutest photo that I have of you was when you were dressed in a fox outfit when you six months. You were so cute, that I entered you into a cute baby contest and you won first place." Tsunade goes on and hands him his gift, which inside was the infamous Senju crystal that her grandfather had created. She believes that Naruto might be the one to overcome the curse of the crystal.

Jiraiya walks over and smacks Naruto on the back lightly and laughs. "Ha kid, it's great to meet you finally." Jiraiya clears his throat before summoning his favorite toad, besides Gamahiro who is less bossy and grouchy as Gamabunta.

" I am the one that woman around the world swoon for and drop their panties as I walk into the bar. Men see me and they wish they could be me. The Four Winds cannot tame me for I am the Mighty Toad Sage of Konoha! I am the Gallant Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Meanwhile the poor toad underneath him finally give out and Jiraiya falls flat on his face while the toad dispels and leaves smoke in the room.

Naruto bites one of his knuckles to keep himself from laughing at the fallen man. Even his old teammate Tsunade was trying her hardest not to laugh along with Kushina who always laughs at his failures. When one of the hidden ANBU guards bursts out laughing the whole room fills with laughter making the Toad Sage blush a deep red that it looked like he was sunburned really bad. Jiraiya gets up and glares at the whole room, before pulling out a scroll and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto opens it up and sees that it is a sealing scroll filled with items, but due to his limited knowledge of kanji he has a problem reading it. Jiraiya noticed this before telling Naruto that it is filled with books that will give him a hand in sealing and in it is a kanji book for him to study which would be a big help for him. Naruto hugs the man and tells him thank you for his gift.

Kushina who was the last one to give Naruto his birthday gift and pulls out two boxes for him. Naruto chooses the smallest box first and when he opens it up he finds a red scarf in it. Kushina explains that she knitted it for him and that it had seals on it to repair it and to keep him warm when it was cold out. Naruto tries it on and wraps it around him where the tail is on his left shoulder and it covers his mouth. Kushina gushes at how manly her baby looks, while everyone in the room thought that Naruto looked like another Kakashi.

Kakashi meanwhile thought 'Wow that makes him my little brother when he has it like that. Heh heh soon I will have an apprentice like Guy has and maybe just maybe Kushina will let me give Naruto an Icha Icha book or at least the love stories that Tsunade writes.'

Kushina hands Naruto the big box to him and he opens it up to reveals another scroll. This scroll however was a training scroll. It revealed the Uzumaki Sword Style which is handed down to every Uzumaki. This sword style was one of the most famous in the world, it allowed any Uzumaki or those who were trained by an Uzumaki to channel their chakra and make deep precision strikes with swords. Their elemental chakra would also make their strikes even stronger. Hell Kushina was on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist where she could take on all of the members and walk away, with some wounds of course.

Naruto's eyes light up when he sees the scroll, he is shocked that his mom has given him such an important scroll. He thens asks "Mom, why are you giving me this? Shouldn't this be going to Mito since you are training her right now with 'dad'?"

Kushina smirks and explains everything to him. "Naruto, this is a copy of the scroll. This will be yours to use to study from with Sarutobi here. He trained me in using the Uzumaki Sword techniques since he was trained by grandma Mito. Now before you get ahead of yourself young man, this scroll is for Uzumaki or those who marry into the Uzumaki clan eyes only. So no one can learn from this not even my former student Yugao who will probably beg you to look at it. Now Mito is just starting her sword training as well, so you guys can help each other when we come back."

As she says that, Jiraiya holds his head from a headache before getting everyone's attention. "Kushina, Tsunade we need to wrap this up. One of my clones just dispersed and Minato is on his way back to camp. We need to get back there now or else he will have another meltdown like when the blood clone dispersed. Sorry sensei, Naruto but this is where we must end this conversation for today." Jiraiya says while removing the Toad Summoning scroll from his back.

Kushina kneels down to Naruto's level and hugs him once more. "Be good baby. I will see you again okay. If you want to hear any stories about me Sarutobi here will tell you who to talk to about me. Goodbye my little maelstrom, stay safe sweetie and remember mommy is always here for you." As she wraps up her conversation she kisses Naruto on his cheek.

Tsunade kneels down and hugs him and tells him that when she can, she'll have her apprentice Shizune write him. Jiraiya summons a shadow clone to disperse so the others at camp can summon them back. The three adults wave goodbye to Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looks down at the Uzumaki Sword scroll and decides he is going to make his mom proud. He will become a swordsman like her, maybe even better than her and will fight to protect his family from those who wish to do them harm. It was the beginning of a new legend, the legend of Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha's Orange Swordsman...as he says the name in his head one thought goes into his mind:

'Need to see if I can get a better nickname if that is what I'm going to be called, I'm going to be a laughing stock.'

 **A/N: Well folks I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this story. The way I see this story going is some incest with Kushina and Mito, along with Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Hana, Mikoto and Tsume. Maybe others, but that is it for now. Whether or not it becomes a story is if I can think of ways of continuing it. The other stories I have with this one are a Naruto/Game of Thrones story, a Naruto/Walking Dead story, and a Naruto/Witcher story. If people are interested in them, I will try to continue if not, well I think I will just delete them. Have fun and stay classy guys. This is deadman1000 saying have a goodnight ladies and gentlemen.**


	2. Walking Dead crossover

**A/N: Here is the second story that my brain has been thinking of for a while now. I have been wanting to do a Walking Dead story, but give it that something that is so dull sometimes. Now in this world Naruto isn't an immortal person, he is like everyone else. Now no one is save in this story. Just like in the show, if I feel like killing someone, I will kill them off. Now just because I hate Laurie doesn't mean I will kill her right away, like Shane. Now the biggest thing is the pairing will only be Naruto/Maggie/Mei. No one else in it, but that doesn't mean I can't change pairings. I could make Rick start dating Andrea, or Michonne. I will try to add elements from the show in, but I am adding my own personal touches in it. Sit back relax and enjoy the intro to: I Hate Walkers**

Chapter 1: Family Trouble

It was a normal day at the Greene Farm. The rooster woke up the family and 6:00 AM like always. People in the house were slowly moving and some were too tired to even move. Inside one room though were three people. One was a male who was shirtless, but had on some shorts to sleep in for the Georgia Summer. Next to him were two females, one was a gorgeous redhead who like the color blue. The other was a brunette who just wore whatever shirt she could find to sleep. The two women had flawless skin, both had a nice tan on them and both had wedding rings on. The male on the other hand had small scars and one bullet wound in him. He had blonde hair, a developing 8 pack, a farmer's tan and a wedding ring as well.

The male woke up first and and stretched his body out from laying in a comfortable position, but this could be read as uncomfortable due to him stretching. As he stretches the red head woke up and commented on him stretching.

"Hmm you keep stretching like that and I will assume you don't like sleeping with us anymore lover boy. So what's your job today my sweet husband Naruto?" The redhead says to the newly named Naruto.

He turns around and looks at the redhead and smiles at her. "Why the same thing I have been doing for the past 3 months my dear Mei. I'm going to the station and checking to see if there are any more reports of what is going on. Now be a dear and wake Maggie up would you? He says while Mei just smirks and was about to wake up the third person, but was denied as she moved.

"No need to wake me up. I've been up since you guys started to talk. She is right though, if you keep stretching every morning we're going to assume you hate sleeping with us Naruto dear." Maggie says with a smirk on her face.

Naruto just shakes his head and walks to the shower to get cleaned up and ready for the day. His two bed mates look at each other before removing their clothes and joining him in the shower for an hour.

After their shower time, Naruto was dressed up in a state patrol uniform and grabbed his lucky Stetson hat, that is father got him for his birthday all those years ago. There was only one other hat like his in the whole world, now most people think a hat is the same hat just mass produced, wrong. Naruto's hat was created by a hat maker at Stetson with him and Naruto's brother in mind. Their dad gave them their hats at 16 and were going to follow their dad in his footsteps: become a cop. Now their mother was upset at both of them for not becoming a lawyer.

Mei was wearing her favorite blue jeans, a red checkered shirt and cowgirl boots with a straw hat. Maggie had on her outfit which consisted of jeans, a pale white shirt and boots. As the trio heads downstairs for breakfast, in there door was the one person who scared them all the most: Hershel.

"Well, I see you guys are dressed. Come down to breakfast before it's cold. Oh and Naruto, what you guys do at night is your own business, but please keep it down. I haven't had 3 hours of sleep like this since the kids were born." Hershel says while eyeing Naruto with an evil look.

Hershel Greene, patriarch of the Greene family, was to this day still shocked that his daughter Maggie loved being with two people in marriage. Hershel who was an ordained pastor at one point married Naruto to his daughter Maggie and Mei three years ago. As he heads back downstairs, he looks at the pictures of his first wife and second before looking at the wedding photo of Naruto, Maggie, and Mei and realizing that they love each other like he did his wives.

As Naruto finished his breakfast, he grabbed belt with his holster, extra clips, baton, some mace, handcuffs, and other various items that are standard issue to his uniform before placing his Beretta 9 mm pistol in the holster after making sure a round was in the chamber and the safety was on. He kissed Maggie and Mei goodbye and got into his patrol car and went down to the station house where he would listen to the radio and see if anyone was out there.

While Naruto was at the station doing his job, the Greene family was preparing to get on with their day. Beth said she was going to go grab a few of the older chickens and feed the people in the barn, but some of them were dinner. Jimmy and Patricia were going to go and do a walk around the farm and fix any fallen fence posts that were simple to fix. Otis said he was going to go hunting for a deer if he could or rabbits. Maggie and Mei were going to clean up around the house and get rid of the dust. Hershel was going to go and clean up the horse barn and check on the cattle.

It was around 4 in the afternoon. Maggie was outside sweeping the porch, while the others were inside helping to prepare for dinner and washing up after a hard day's work. She looks up and sees a man running toward the house with a body in her arms. He is covered in blood. "DAD!" she yells out to Hershel in the house and everyone comes out of the house and sees the man.

As the man approaches the house, the family meets him and the man says "Are you Hershel? Otis said Hershel could help my boy. Please save my boy."

"Put him on the bed in the guest room. Patricia get my bag, Beth get some towels. Maggie boil some water, Mei get the extra candles out of the closet in my room. Jimmy help me with him." Hershel says while the others go and get the things they were tasked with, he and Jimmy take the boy into the guest room.

The man follows them into the room and stands on the opposite of side of the bed. The others come in with their stuff and as they were about to start opening up Carl's shirt to see how bad the damage to him was, in walks Otis and a man holding a shotgun behind him. The man goes over to the man, who told he was Rick and the boy was his son Carl. The man with the attitude problem was called Shane.

"Okay here we go, Patricia, Maggie hold him down in case he start moving around. If he moves around I could do more damage to him." Hershel says while the girls just nod.

Hershel begins going to pull out the bullet and as he does, Carl starts squirming around . Patricia and Maggie hold the boy down, but it didn't help. The bullet had fractured and they needed some medicine and surgical equipment to fix the boy. Otis said he knew what to get, Shane said he was going to go with him to help just in case of walkers. Rick says that someone needs to go get his wife so she can know about this.

Maggie says she'll go and goes to saddle up a horse when a car pulls up. The car is Naruto's patrol car. As Naruto steps out he sees Maggie who runs over to him and hugs Naruto. She tells him that he is going to go pick up a lady named Laurie, which clicks into Naruto as a familiar name in his mind, but cannot place it. As they finish their conversation, Naruto goes inside the house and he sees blood on a few towels.

Naruto pulls out his gun and prepares to start looking to where it came from. As he goes into the guest room where all the towels were. He goes into the room and spots everyone around a young boy. Naruto puts his gun away, but when he sees a familiar voice behind him he freezes.

"Put the gun down asshole!" The voice says while his gun was pointed at his head. Naruto turns around and both him and the owner of the voice were shocked.

"Rick" "Naruto" "What are you doing here?" They say to each other while Mei had to leave the room before she started laughing her ass off.

"I live here you jerk. I told you I went to State Patrol instead of Sheriff like you. Now why is my nephew shot? Now quick question: you still married to that bitch Laurie?" Naruto says while when he calls Laurie a bitch, Rick is a little angry.

"We were looking for a little girl from our group who disappeared. Carl was behind a deer that was shot by the big man Otis. He and Shane went to go get some supplies to help with his surgery. Now why did you call my wife a bitch? You're still not upset at what she said when you showed up at our wedding without an invite are you?" Rick says hoping that he doesn't have to see his son die because his wife and his brother still argued.

"Rick, if she is going to be in here she will obey the rules we have. No guns are allowed in the rooms. If she argues about this, then she can stay with your group outside. Now Hershel will have the last say in what happens, but for now keep your gun in your holster or else. Now if that is all I'm going to go change and get ready for dinner. Be good bro." Naruto tells his brother who just nods and watches his brother walk away with he sees Mei walking away with him. Right as Naruto heads up the stairs, he hears a horse galloping up. As that happens Rick has one though in his head.

'Oh fuck me.' Right as he says that in his head Laurie walked up freaking out about her baby being shot, but if she knew who was there she would flip her lid. Right as Laurie walks in to start yelling at Rick, it was at this point Naruto had walked down and had startled Laurie who had an angry look on her face.

"Hello Laurie. Would you kindly keep it down, or you'll wake up the dead." Naruto says with a grin, which causes Rick to face palm and just shake his head at his brother's horrible joke.

 **A/N: Well that would be chapter one for the Naruto and Walking Dead Crossover. Hoped you guys enjoyed the version of the the introduction of the Greene family in season two of the Walking Dead. The way I saw this one going is the events of the second season, but with more zombies and less Laurie pregnant bullshit. I hated that woman, she was even worse in the comics. Well folks I hear the dinner bell ringing and it's time to eat. This is deadman1000 signing off and remember when you are not sure about the dead zombie use the double tap rule. That's just zombie 101.**


	3. Power Rangers

**A/N: Welcome everyone to another fan fic by me your host deadman1000. I have been reading some Naruto/Power Ranger crossovers and the few I have read well some were awesome, while some were rushed and super short. So I decided I would try my hand at one, but I haven't really thought what to do, so I did a test version of one. This story will have Sasuke, Civilian Council, and Sakura bashing, maybe elders. In this story Naruto finds a morpher similar to that of the Super Megaforce. Now I never watched it, but I read that they were able to chanel former ranger powers in the morpher. So Naruto finds it along with Saba and the dragon dagger of Tommy's. In this one Naruto is the leader of the new Power Rangers. The only ones I thought who were worthy so far were Tenten and Lee. I hope you like my take on a Naruto/Power Rangers crossover. Sit back and enjoy.**

Konoha's Power Rangers

"Ahh! Damn you Sasuke, you fucking bastard!" Naruto screams as he is thrown in the air by a B rank wind jutsu. As he soars through the air, he sees a tree he is about to hit. His eyes widen and he puts his arms in front of his body to cushion the blow, but as he hits the tree it was hollow.

As he falls down the tree he hits the ground hard. He then gets up slowly to make sure he that nothing is broken, dusts himself off before trying to find a way out of his predicament. The first thought Naruto had in his mind wasn't escaping, but about a certain genjutsu mistress.

'Oh man, I hope I escape. If not mom will kill me or worse she'll put me in a genjutsu to make me see naked Anko again.' As he finishes his thought he shivers at that, but this causes a snake mistress to sneeze and grin about her 'nephew'.

Naruto sees sunlight shining through a hole in the roof. He follows it and spots a coffin, a stone coffin. Even though it had started to wear out, some of the words were still legible. On the coffin it read:

Here lies Tommy Oliver

The best Power Ranger in the world

May he rest in peace

The last had faded from time and wear. Due to his fear of ghosts Naruto pails at this and gets on his knees and starts praying that this Tommy Oliver was not upset at him disrespecting his grave. As Naruto gets up, he sees a letter and a strange device next to it. Naruto opens the letter and is shocked at what is says.

 **Hello, if you're reading this then I am dead. My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver, I am one of the oldest and well known power rangers. If this is someone who does not know who they are or were then I will explain. Power rangers are a group of people who stood up to evil many times throughout the last 15 years and counting. I was part of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as people called us. We were the first, even though I was under the control of Rita Repulsa. The device next to this letter is the Omega Morpher, it acts as the Super Megaforce morphers did when they unlocked the powers of the previous power rangers. If you have found this, then use it for good. Protect the people and please try to not lose yourself in the power as I once did.**

 **Tommy Oliver.**

Naruto reads the letter a few times over and decides that he will honor Tommy. He will use this morpher to protect his mother, his aunts (even Anko) and fight evil. As Naruto picks it up, a jolt of power hits him. It courses through his body before he notices that the morpher was now on his wrist. It was then he heard a voice.

"So the morpher has chosen you huh? Well I think it's about damn time someone has been worthy enough to wear it." The voices says before floating down to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked that the voice was coming from a small floating sword. The sword was shaped in a saber design with the head of a tiger on it.

"Are you talking to me?" Naruto asks before being bopped on the head by the sword.

"Yes you dummy. Who else is here? Well besides Tommy's grave of course. My name is Saba, I was Tommy's sword when he was the White Ranger. I helped him control his White Tigerzord. He and the others hid the zords away from people who would use them for trouble, but if I came to life like this, then I believe the others have as well." The newly named Saba says.

Naruto begins asking the sword questions which the sword responds to. He begins explaining that Naruto has Tommy's ranger powers from when he was a ranger. The Omega Morpher took the powers that Tommy had and have now unlocked themselves. Saba tells Naruto that he now has the Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Ranger powers of Tommy's. He tells Naruto not to use them except when he is in trouble, but as long as he used Saba to fight then he will be happy.

As Saba helps Naruto find an escape hatch, Saba remembers the one thing Tommy forgot to mention in the letter. "Wait kid, underneath Tommy's grave is a box. Grab it and place it on the table." He says to Naruto who grabs the box like Saba said.

Inside the box was a dagger with a mouth piece on it. It was green and black with three buttons on the handle. It had a gold design on the dagger itself. "This is the dragon dagger Naruto. This is what Tommy used to summon the Dragonzord before he lost his Green Ranger powers and before I was created." Saba explain to Naruto.

Naruto and Saba use the escape tunnel that Tommy created for emergencies. As they leave Saba seals Tommy's tomb up so no grave robbers or anyone can find Tommy and desecrate his grave.

Naruto finds out that it has been a day since he last saw his team. He realizes due to the watch that Saba had given him and it read that it was 8 in the morning on the last day of the exams. Naruto calms down, closes his eyes, and begins searching for his two bastard teammates' chakra signatures. Now Naruto has sensing abilities, but not as good as his teacher Iruka had. That was because Iruka had trained his sensory ability and was able to use it no problem, Naruto was still having problems, but could focus on familiar signatures.

Naruto finds them and realizes they have arrived at the tower. He couldn't believe that his 'team' didn't even bother to find him after he disappeared. Naruto was growling due to this and shot off through the forest to find his teammates and hopefully kill them if he could get away with it, if not rip them a new asshole for leaving him behind.

(Tower flashback)

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno arrived with Team 10 and Team 9 at the same time. They threw the scrolls when they started smoking and soon it revealed three figures. It was Iruka Umino, Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi. **(I do not feel like describing them, they are still the way they are in the anime.)**

"Congratulations guy on reaching the tower. Now I'm here for Team 7 while Guy and Asuma are here for Team 9 and Team 10. So the simple speech that I was told to tell you by Asuma here (Lazy bastard) is heaven represents mind and earth your body. You need to be strong in both to become a chunin." It was near the end of his speech Iruka noticed something or rather someone was missing.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked Team 7 who immediately started looking around like they were guilty of something.

Tenten who spotted this, started growling at them before unleashing her anger. "YOU BASTARDS! You left your teammate in the forest?! He wouldn't have left you guys. Now spill it how did it happen?" She growls the last part at them while unleashing her KI at them.

Sakura was sweating and looked like she was about to faint, meanwhile Sasuke who was trying to stay calm, lost it at Tenten.

"Who do you think you are bitch? Demanding me, an Uchiha, to tell you anything. Besides who cares if that loser is alive or dead, all he was good for was a way for me to survive. It turns out the loser makes a good substitution during combat." Sasuke says arrogantly at her, while Iruka and Tenten growled at him; Asuma and Guy took their team out of the room and went to grab Kakashi.

"You used him for a substitution?! You're despicable Uchiha. A clan of elites my ass. Even your brother wouldn't use a fellow ninja to save himself. You are a disgrace to even be wearing that headband Sasuke." Iruka says, but it was at this point Kakashi arrived.

"Yo!" Kakashi says casually with an eye smile, but due to the tension in the room Kakashi is surprised no one even noticed him.

It was at this point Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was growling and about to attack Iruka and Tenten when he stepped in. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and threw him to the ground. He had Iruka and Tenten back up a few steps to make some room. Kakashi asks what is wrong to Iruka and he explains everything that happened before Kakashi showed up. Kakashi nods and has Iruka take Tenten to Guy. As Tenten walks away, Kakashi notices the bracelet that Naruto made with his own chakra for her. It hasn't fallen off yet, meaning he was alive.

Kakashi turns to Sasuke and looks at him with an angry and disappointing look on his face along with his eye. "Sasuke you used Naruto, your own teammate as a substitution. I thought I taught you guys to work as a team. Now I see I was wrong to take you. Consider this your last time where I am your sensei. Once this is over you will receive no training from me and if you bitch to the council I will willingly rip my sharingan eye out and destroy it. You better pray that Naruto is alive if not, I will make sure that the people who care for him the most find out about what you have done." Kakashi says while walking away from the Uchiha, had he looked back he would have seen Sasuke growling at him and the curse mark spreading before receding.

(End flashback)

While Naruto ran towards the tower he found a young girl being chased by a bear. Naruto being the good guy he was helped her escape. She told him her name was Karin and that since he saved her, he could have her two scrolls. Naruto told her that he would take her to the tower for the proctor or whoever was there to see what would happen.

As they reach the entrance of the tower, they read the puzzle on the wall with the missing info. Karin states that it could mean they need to use the scrolls to solve the puzzle and since they were in the tower they couldn't be penalized for opening them. Naruto and Karin open and release the scrolls when they smoke and once it cleared it revealed a woman. She was wearing a tan trench coat, combat boots, shin guards, a orange skirt and a black shirt with a fishnet shirt over it. Her hair was in a pineapple shape and purple, Naruto grinned at who this was in front of him.

"Hi crazy aunty snake lady!" Naruto says which causes the woman to get a twitch above her eyebrow.

"IT'S AUNTY ANKO BRAT! Don't scare us like that either brat. Now you better follow me or else I will be late and everyone will hate me. You do know, she will probably kill you this time right kid? Oh who's the girl brat?" Anko says to Naruto and Karin.

Naruto introduces Karin to Anko who does her she is the sexy Anko and stuff, which Naruto tuned out, but was hit on the head because of it. Anko has them follow her to an arena where there roughly 27 people up in the stands where they were standing around. It was at this point we see that Kakashi was eye smiling at his student, Sasuke was livid that the loser survived, Sakura was upset because Sasuke was upset.

Teams 8, 9, and 10 each had differnt reactions. Shikamaru and Choji were bored and eating respectively. Ino was happy that Naruto survived. She lost respect for Sasuke and Sakura for abandoning Naruto, she may not like her team but she would do her best to save them. Asuma was trying to get a date with Kurenai, but he followed her gaze and saw her staring at Naruto, this caused him to wonder why she was staring at him.

Hinata was growling out loud at Karin being next to Naruto and was planning on killing her or at least humiliate her. Kiba was upset at Naruto because he walked in with a smoking hot babe, in Kiba's opinion and wanted to show Naruto he was the Alpha. Shino was Shino. He didn't show emotion and was currently pondering what would happen if he bred a spider with a cockroach. Kurenai was happy, her son, her baby boy, pride and joy, and all the other emotional words you could think of was going through her head. She was glad that her son was alive, but wondering why he had a redhead with him. Then her thoughts went sour and she thought Naruto was about to make her a grandma. She was only 27, she was to young to be a grandma.

Neji was paying no attention to Naruto as he walked in. Lee was excited because now he had someone who could fight and match him in the hard work department of youthfulness. Tenten was about to start bouncing off the walls. Her best friends was alive and was now handsome..wait handsome. Yes Tenten realizes she had a crush on Naruto and was now wanting to make it a reality of asking Naruto out. She set her eyes on the redhead and knew that he saved her, but if she touched her man's privates it was go time. Guy was just happy that someone who was full of youth managed to survive after his unyouthful teammates left him for dead.

Naruto and Karin ascend the stairs and stand next to Kakashi and listen to Anko congratulate them. Then a sickly looking jonin came and took control from Anko. He said his name was Hayate and he would proctor the third exam. He said that due to the uneven amount of fighters, someone would fight twice or could have a bye if they wish it. Then he activated the board and it started spinning showing the photos of the contestants. As it sped around people were hoping for a bye or if they were power hungry like Sasuke or crazy like Gaara they were hoping to fight twice, most wanted to fight once.

As it slowed down it showed the photos slower and as it was about to stop on Sasuke's picture which made him excited it stopped and then it went blank. Everyone was freaked out until it turned on and revealed that Naruto was the lucky winner.

It was at this time Hayate found out something. "Due to a misunderstanding of the rules, Naruto Uzumaki will have to fight twice. His fights will be first, but that means whoever wins must fight the second battle regards if Naruto wins or not." Hayate explains right as the board spins again, this time landing on Sasuke's photo. "Okay so the first fighters are Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. Gentlemen please enter the arena."

Sasuke smirks before trying to goad Naruto into losing his cool. "So loser you ready to lose to an elite?" He says, but loses his cool at Naruto's response.

"Hmm, you say some asshole? All I heard was 'quack, quack, quack' duck butt. Now less talking and more moving ducky." Naruto says which causes Sasuke to lose it and fire erupts in his eyes.

Up in the stands people started laughing at Naruto's joke about Sasuke's hair. Some started to worry because Naruto pulled a Kakashi saying and were hoping that the boy wasn't learning things like that from him. In Kakashi's head though he had a mini chibi running around with a banner that said 'Naruto is the best student ever!' while Kakashi was thinking of something else. 'I wonder if I should reveal my true self to Naruto' which causes Kakashi to giggle femininely.

When they settle into a fighting stance (Sasuke-Interceptor Fist and Naruto-Academy) Hayate starts the match.

Sasuke runs through handsigns before launching a fireball at Naruto which he easily dodges it. Naruto sends out kunai at him which Sasuke counters no problem. Sasuke begins wondering why he cannot copy Naruto's style...when he realizes that Naruto is using a bastardized version of the Academy taijutsu he learned and cannot follow it.

Naruto manages to land a good 3 punch combo followed by a kick in the midsection. Sasuke starts getting angry and goes through more handsigns before unleashing a grand fireball jutsu at Naruto. Naruto substitutes with a log and manages to once again hit Sasuke, but this time with a few clones. Sasuke begins to get even angrier at Naruto and soon his body starts getting covered in black markings looking like flames. Naruto feels that the chakra is tainted and starts to sweat a little because of this, but when Sasuke sends out another grand fireball, even bigger than the last Naruto panics. He throws a smoke bomb on the floor and hides from Sasuke. Sasuke who was taunting Naruto into attacking all of a sudden felt a hand grab him and pull him under the ground. Naruto then appeared and grinned at him.

"How do you like that duck butt? I saw that from Kakashi-sensei's bell test and asked him to teach me it as a way of evading opponents in case I cannot run away." He says to the angry Uchiha, before putting a kunai next to the Uchiha's neck and being declared the winner.

As Sasuke is freed by the proctor, Sasuke he rushes toward Naruto and uses what he copied from Lee. "Ahh, take this loser! Lion's barrage!" he yells out kicking Naruto up into the air, before landing though it poofs away showing everyone it was a clone, but by this time two ANBU guards had arrived and placed handcuffs on Sasuke.

Naruto then appears on the giant statue in the room grinning like a madman at Sasuke who begins shouting obscenities at him, before he is knocked out by one of the ANBU. Kurenai meanwhile was close to losing it. First he makes her worry about him being hurt, now he is making her angry for making her worry. Tenten was cheering loudly...inside her mind as were a lot of others.

It was at this time where the board once again activated and started spinning for the second opponent. This time the board landed on Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba began cheering loudly and proclaimed he would win, but in his sensei's mind she wanted Naruto to kick his ass good.

Naruto knew that he was in trouble so he summoned Saba from a sealing tattoo on his hand that was placed there by Saba in Tommy's grave along with the dragon dagger. Everyone was shocked at Saba's appearance, well except Tenten who was eyeing it with awe and was wondering if Naruto could show it to her to examine.

"Saba, activate saber mode." Naruto says calmly. As he says that the sword extends out giving Naruto a three foot sword to protect himself with.

Kiba begins laughing and asks if Naruto could wield that thing proper, but if he knew that a certain 'cat' had taught him he would be pissing his pants. Kiba charges at Naruto who blocks his attacks with Saba, then when he sees an opening slashes Kiba's arm.

Seeing the blood, Kiba freaks out and grows angry at Naruto. He uses the Man-Beast clone technique on his partner Akamaru before using the Four Legged technique and goes feral. They rush at Naruto using the famous Fang Over Fang technique of his clan and hits Naruto sending him in the ground.

"Ahh!" Naruto screams as he is hit by the attack. He then turns to Saba and asks "Can I use Saba?"

The sentient sword ponders and nods his head. Naruto stands up shakily and pulls back his sleeve before shouting "Omega Morpher activate!"

Everyone wonders what Naruto just did, but soon they hear something else. From Naruto and the seconds words scare them more.

"Dragonzord!" He shouts and a bright light envelops him. Once it dies down, standing before them wasn't Naruto, no but a man standing over six feet tall. The man wore a green outfit with a helmet that had black glass in the eyes. Around the glass were teeth to make it look ferocious around his chest was a gold armor that protect him, but in the middle of it was the symbol of what looked like a dragon.

"So Kiba, what do you think of my new look. Pretty cool huh? Too bad I'm going to use it to whoop your ass." Naruto says to Kiba, which makes him upset and sweats a little.

"So what loser? You may have a costume on, but you're still the deadlast. Now stay still and go down like a good loser." Kiba says, but never saw Naruto move before he punched him in the stomach.

Naruto begins beating Kiba up in close quarter combat, before grabbing the dragon dagger and playing a tune with it before launching green lightning at him. Everyone was surprised that Naruto had a lightning affinity, but the fact that he had green lightning scared some people.

When the lightning hit Kiba had sent him flying into the wall. Akamaru's clone technique was dispelled when signaled that Naruto had knocked him out.

Naruto powers down the armor and when the proctor was about to announce Naruto as the winner he stopped him.

"Wait proctor you forgot to change my name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Yuhi." Naruto says with pride, but then Hayate just smirks and announces that Naruto Uzumaki-Yuhi wins and they would continue on with the exams. As Naruto head up, Kurenai rushes him and hugs him.

"Oh you were so awesome Naruto. You better explain everything once this is over young man." Kurenai says threatening him a little. Naruto nods and tells his mom he was going to go to sleep.

Naruto sits down against the wall right as the fight for the third match to begin. He closes his eyes and begins wondering what else was in store for him.

 **A/N: Well folks that was Konoha's Power Rangers. I hope you enjoyed it, if not well I'm sorry. All of these stories I have created I haven't thought about pairings, but they would probably be harem fanfics of no more than a dozen girls. Also this one has fem Kakashi. A few would be incest stories, but I think most of people stopped giving a damn about that. Well folks I hear the bell toiling here at the library signalling that the library is closing. Until then I am deadman1000 wishing you a good day and remember the words Ultron said: "I have...no strings...on me." (Quote belongs to Disney Corporation)**


	4. Game of Thrones crossover

**A/N: Hey everyone, deadman1000 here bring you a brand new beginning of a Naruto/Game of Thrones crossover. Now the people are a little different than the show and book. Cersei is the main focus of the harem in this story, but Catelyn, Danerys, and other three are all trying to be the head woman. Things will play out different, but will none the less still go in order. I will do some things differnt, I like Ned Stark so I am going to let him live. So fans of the show will be happy, but some will not. Now for those who are Jon Snow fans, rejoice. I will be making Catelyn like Jon and see him as a son. Enjoy Queen Cersei's Foxy Bodyguard.**

Queen Cersei's Foxy Bodyguard

Chapter 1: Winter is Coming

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hero of the Fourth Ninja War, was lying in his bed next to his wife Hana Inuzuka. The two of them were 109 years old, they were two of the last remaining ninjas from the war. They were surrounded by the children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Hana was 20 when she and Naruto met after he came back from being trained by Jiraiya but after Pain's attack on the village Hana and Naruto started to realize that they loved each other and they started having sex. This caused Hana to basically slowed her aging until she and Naruto were 20. The two of them were able to survive the war and together overcame many challenges from Hinata trying to force them apart to Kiba proclaiming that Naruto wasn't worth his sister's time. The worst came from the elders and civilian council who proclaimed that Naruto was the fox reincarnated after the war, but the thing they had the most was the fact that Naruto had killed all of the Uchiha clan during the war. They never managed to do anything since Naruto threatened he would leave and take his family elsewhere along with all their secrets to another village. Rock and Mist gladly jumped at the chance to have Naruto in their village, but Tsunade reigned control back into her grasp and managed to convince Naruto to stay.

As Naruto and Hana told their family that they will see them again one day, they kissed once more before dying and heading off to meet death with smiles on their faces and their hands together one last time. The two of them walked passed the gates leading to where they would be judged but that is where our story comes to now.

Naruto woke up with sweat pouring down his body, he once again had the dream of another life. He shook his head and tried to get the images out of his mind, but for some reason he could not. Naruto kept commenting to himself that it was just a dream, there was no reason why his queen looked acts like that Hana woman he dreams of every now and then. As he stands up he stretches his body out and allows the kinks from the night before to be released. As he does, he hears a purr in a voice next to him.

"Ooh Naruto. That is one sight I will never get used to. Hmm, I think I might need another session with your friend there." The voice says, which causes Naruto to look down at the person on the bed and was shocked to see that it was the person he was hired to protect: Queen Cersei Lannister, who was naked and very beautiful right now in his mind.

"My queen, what happened last night? Why are you in my bed?" Naruto asked rambling questions until Cersei kisses him deep.

After breaking her kiss she smirks at Naruto. "You don't remember last night at all Naruto? So I guess I'll have to remind you. You were drunk and were asking me to kiss you so I did. We got hot and heavy and you took me like a wild animal. You carried me with one arm over your shoulder and claimed me as your woman. Oh it was so hot, even hotter than when I first fucked Jamie. You know, you spoiled me last night. Now I expect to be taken quite a lot from you. Also go grab a bath, you reek of alcohol. As your queen I expect you to smell decent, but as your lover...you smell like a beast I want to ravage. Now move it." As she finishes with a growl, she smacks Naruto's ass making him jump.

Naruto walks away from the queen with his eyes on her as he walks out of his room backwards, staring into the lustful eyes of his queen that reminded him of that Hana woman he dreamt of when he mated with her on their wedding night.

Naruto reached the giant bathroom and stepped into the heated water and soaked in it for a while. He then reached for the soaps and oil that were in there to clean up, but as he does he feels a pair of women's breasts push into his back. As he stands there shocked, he feels a hand move down toward his balls and it starts playing with them.

"Ooh Naruto, who told you, you could wash that part of your body? You didn't ask for my permission. You're a bad boy, so as your punishment I must do this." The voice says then squeezes hard on Naruto's ball as he feels the pain. After squeezing for 10 seconds the hand lets go and kisses Naruto's shoulders. Then he is pulled up and faced to Catelyn Stark, wife of Eddard 'Ned' Stark.

"I'm guessing Cersei didn't tell you about the fact that I was with you two last night. Well no matter, soon you will be mine and not her's. I will make her watch as you plow me into submission every night and I will force her to listen to us as we fuck in every position possible. For now though, just enjoy this." She says as she goes down to suck Naruto's cock.

Right as Catelyn goes down, Naruto only has one thing running through his mind. 'How many women did I fuck last night?' Before he could make another thought he feels Catelyn sucking his cock.

After having sex with Catelyn in the bath, Naruto goes to the kitchen where for once there is no one waiting for him. Just the bitch prince Joffrey. Naruto knows that Joffrey is Jamie's son through fucking his sister, but the other two are the only son and daughter of Robert. He starts yelling at the servants for not having a special jam for his bread, but seeing as the North has limited supplies they cannot have the jam from the islands from where Casterly Rock is located.

As Joffrey rants to the kitchen servants, in walks a young man...wait I mean dwarf. In walks the 'Dwarf' of the Lannister, Tyrion Lannister. 'Bastard son' as most people call him, but seeing as he is the last son of Tywin Lannister's late wife.

"Nephew, calm down. The Starks aren't as close to Casterly Rock as we are living in the Capitol, so they will not have your precious 'jam'." Tyrion says while Joffrey being the spoiled brat he is starts telling him to shut up. Tyrion who had to put up with his nephew the whole way there to the North and couldn't stop at the brothel he wanted to visit for the night was having a bad day and week already. So Tyrion did the last thing anyone saw coming: he smacked his nephew hard across face where he fell and clutched his cheek.

"I'm going to tell mother on you." Joffrey yells crying at his uncle, while he just shrugs. Meanwhile, Tyrion looks over to where Naruto is and gains a cruel smile. Joffrey seeing this looks over and sees Naruto, but also sees his mother.

"Ah what a slap Tyrion, I'd rate that a 8.8 because you didn't leave a big enough mark on his face." Naruto says jokingly while Cersei just clears her throat scaring Naruto. "I mean, don't do that again Lord Tyrion." While Cersei grins that Naruto tries to cover it up, Tyrion who is trying not to laugh excuses himself and walks out of the kitchen and into his room where he laughs like a loon.

"Naruto, we will discuss your actions later. Joffrey, you are the crown prince and as such you represent your father and I, by doing you disgrace us in front of Lord and Lady Stark. If you do not shape up for dinner tonight, I will tell your father to remove you as crown prince." Cersei says while Joffrey looks at his mother with wide eyes and jaw on the ground.

Naruto walks outside of the kitchen and waits for the queen to finish yelling at her son before he is allowed to move. Naruto waits a good twenty minutes for the yelling to stop, but when it does Cersei walks out calm and tells Naruto to follow her. The two of them walk in silence to where Robert and Ned were currently having their breakfast and interrupt their conversation.

"Robert, Ned sorry to interrupt you, but Joffrey will be cleaning up the kitchen for the next couple of days due to him not behaving like he should. If you could have any of your kitchen maids keep an eye on him and should he slack off or talk back tell them I will personally deal with him." Cersei says with a smirk on her face when she sees Robert get all flustered that his boy was behaving like a baby.

Ned on the other hand was shocked that the crown prince was doing such a thing. "It is no problem, my queen. I will make sure that the kitchen staff knows about this. If you want, I can have my son Robb watch over him." Ned tells the queen while she just nods and walks away to join Naruto outside.

Cersei smirks at Naruto and nudges him with her elbow to get him moving. Cersei sees Jaime staring at them which gives her an idea. "Naruto, I need you to go and grab Tommen and show him how a warrior acts. Last night you challenged Robb to a duel and well you promised to kick his ass. If you lose Naruto, I will hurt your little Naruto. Understood?" Cersei says to him, making Naruto lose all the color in his face before excusing himself.

As Naruto leaves, Cersei hears Bran stating that he was going to go climbing the tower. Cersei smirks since that was where she was heading to lure her brother into her plan. Sometimes it was good to be the queen.

Naruto finds Robb and Theon Greyjoy talking about kicking Naruto's ass in the fight. Naruto decides he will scare the two boys. So he sneaks around them and right as they were getting impatient waiting for Naruto. Naruto strikes at them from his hiding spot in the hay.

Naruto jumps out of the hay scaring the two boys making one fall down on his ass in the mud and the other into the the bucket of water for cleaning swords. Naruto laughs at their two predicaments and it was at this point that Robb lost his cool.

"Damn you Naruto! You make us wait over an hour waiting on you and now you scare us half to death. Get your sword on and lets duel dammit." Robb states at Naruto while Naruto blinks at him before nodding.

Naruto heads over to where his swords should be and notices it was missing. Naruto begins freaking out. His swords was a gift from Cersei who gave him a Valyrian steel sword. She said it was only fitting that her bodyguard carry such a fine weapon.

After 5 minutes of looking around, Tommen walked up to Naruto carrying a sword. He then shocks Naruto what he said next. "Hey Naruto, I have your sword. It's all nice and clean now. I even sharpened it for you." Tommen says which causes Naruto to rush over to him.

Naruto starts checking over his sword making sure it was okay. Soon Naruto notices something, it was cleaner and sharper than it was last time. As he checks it over, Naruto begins to think that Tommen may have what it takes to be a squire and a good night one day.

"Tommen, be proud of this. If you continue working like this for a knight, one day you yourself will have a chance to be a knight. Thank you Tommen, now be stand back where it is safe okay. I don't want you getting hurt. Also have my shield ready just in case okay?" Naruto tells him before asking about his shield before Tommen nods his head and goes to get Naruto's shield.

"Okay Stark, you ready to get your ass kicked by me now? Or do you want to finish blowing your boyfriend over there?" Naruto says to them, making both boys growl at him with anger on their face.

As the fight was about to start, we see Cersei going up into the tower that she has been using as a napping spot and to get away from everyone, except Naruto of course. Behind her making it look like he wasn't following her was Jaime. When Cersei opens the door, she looks behind her like she knew someone was there following her.

Cersei shrugs it off and goes inside, making Jaime sweat. He knows that Cersei has been acting different lately, but this was too much. Her current behavior has made Jaime suspicious of her. She gives him the cold shoulder, misses their fun days, and now has not even given him a single glance. It was pissing him off, he was going to show her why you shouldn't mess with a male Lannister.

Jaime kicks the door in hard, then slams it behind him for dramatic effect. He then smacks Cersei on her cheek. Then he grabs her hair and forces her to kiss him. He begins to fondle her breasts, but something about her is off. She is not enjoying it, for some reason she looks at the window. Jaime turns around and sees Bran Stark outside the crack in the tower.

"Bran, quick go get help!" Cersei screams at the young boy, but as he tries to move down, Jaime grabs him. He then begins a long winded speech about how he shouldn't have done this and how he is a good climber.

Jaime looks at Cersei and sighs, but as he was about to do the one thing to make him and his sister happy he forgot something. There were people around where the boy would fall. "The things I do for love." Jaime says right before he drops Bran outside the tower and toward the ground.

Before Jaime dropped Bran outside the tower, we see him about to start climbing. He was watching Naruto beat both Robb and Theon in a two on one fight. As Bran started climbing, he heard a smack coming from in the tower. He sees the queen being hit and roughly hurt by her brother. Cersei looks at him with sad eyes pleading him to leave. Before he could move Jaime had turned around, it was this point Cersei yelled "Bran, quick go get help!", but it was too late for him.

As Bran falls out of the tower, we see Naruto teaching Tommen with wooden swords on how to attack and defend. Naruto explains that if he can beat Naruto with a wooden sword, they would move up to practice blades before moving on to real blades. It was at this point that Bran hit a cart full of hay.

The crashing sound caused everyone around to go and see what had happened. Robb got to the cart first and found Bran lying in it. Robb and the others check Bran over for injuries, but it was at this point Naruto came up with a plan.

"Robb, you and Theon take Bran to the maester and get him check on and healed. Tommen and I will go and get your father...wait what's this above us Robb?" Naruto asks, but has a sinking feeling he knows.

"That's the tower. It's where the queen has been coming to when she wants to nap. Naruto, what's wrong? You look sick." Robb says, but soon everyone panics and begins to worry.

"Robb, Bran just fell from the tower and is experienced climber, someone must have pushed him or threw him. That means someone is there with the queen. Either they are talking to her about something private or worse. I hope I'm wrong and he just slipped." Naruto says, but soon Cersei releases a loud scream and everyone's eyes go wide.

"Shit! Robb get your brother to the healer now! Tommen, go get your father and Lord Stark. Theon, grab Jon and a few guards. I'm going to head up there. Since it's my duty to protect the queen, I must go up there now. What are you waiting for? Move it assholes!" Naruto roars at them and they scatter.

Naruto draws his sword and begins rushing toward the stairs. He climbs the stairs as fast as he can. Underneath him he can hear the guards and Robert's yells. As Naruto reaches the door to the tower. He was about to open it, but Cersei screams again. Naruto unleashing his fury kicks the door and it opens wide.

As the door opens, it reveals Cersei on the bed tied up and being raped by Jaime. Jaime looks at Naruto and hastily throws on some pants, his boots and grabs his sword.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing? This is between me and Cersei, now put away your sword or I will hurt you." Jaime says calmly, but inside he is pissed that he ruined his fun time with Cersei.

Cersei had tears in her eyes staring at Naruto, which pissed him off. "You could have any woman in the kingdom Jaime. So you take your own sister? That's disgusting! You are no better than a few of the old Targaryens who thought that they deserved all the women even if it was their mother, sister, or cousin." Naruto says angrily at Jaime.

It was at this time Ned, some guards, Jon, Robb, and Robert had arrived with Theon bringing up the rear. All of them were shocked when they saw Cersei tied up, but the fact that Jaime was the one who was fucking her was the most shocking. Ned and Robb were at a lost for words, some of the guards were drooling over Cersei along with Theon. Robert was stuttering and had a murderous look on his face.

"You disgusting little bastard! Guards seize the Kingslayer and throw him into the dungeons until he is transported back to the Capitol and tried for his crimes." Robert says in his king voice.

As Cersei hears the words leave Robert's mouth, she smirks inside her mind. 'Sorry Jaime, but you no longer have what I want. Oh don't worry about your child brother, he will be joining you as well. Now I must plan to take care of Catelyn and that little Targaryen princess who was Naruto's first charge. After that he is mine!' She says in her head, cackling mad about winning Naruto's heart.

After Robert orders the guards they move forward to arrest Jaime, but he decides that they are all in his way. So as the first guard goes to take the sword from him, Jaime slashes through his neck, killing him instantly. Jaime then runs toward them and knocks everyone, except Naruto down. Jaime descends the stairs toward the bottom and runs toward the Feast Hall.

Naruto chases after Jaime and as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he runs into Tommen. Tommen tells Naruto that Jaime went into the Feast. Naruto tells him to stay safe and to make sure that he is out of the way.

Naruto enters the hall and finds it empty. He cautiously walks around looking for Jaime, when Jaime appears and tries to stab Naruto in the back. Naruto ducks and rolls as he hears Jaime kick a mead cup and moves. Naruto turns around and slashes at Jaime, creating a small cut on his chest.

People begin to enter the hall due to the noise and take up places around the top to watch the fight. Among them were Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, and Myrcella who were shocked that Jaime was trying to kill his sister's bodyguard. Soon Robert, Ned and the others all watch with them with their swords drawn. They were waiting in case Naruto failed to apprehend him. On the other side of the hall, we see Tommen holding his mother's hand who is wrapped in sheets, but trying to stay out of the line of sight.

"Is that all you can do ' _bodyguard_ '? I have fought men with more fighting skill than…" Jaime's speech is interrupted when Naruto punches him in the mouth and stabs Jaime in the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Good. Now be a good little Kingslayer and shut up and fight you pussy." Naruto says while blocking a few strikes from Jaime.

Naruto and Jaime trade blows back and forth. Each doing a little damage, until Jaime punches Naruto and trips him. As Naruto reaches for his sword, Jaime stabs Naruto in the hand with his sword. As he removes the sword, he then steps on Naruto's hand hard. Everyone can hear bones crack as he did so. Naruto screams in pain and as Jaime goes in for the kill he taunts Naruto.

"So my sister's bodyguard is nothing, but a weakling. Too bad for you. Now die you filthy dog!" Jaime roars, but something happened no one saw coming.

*CLANG*

As the fight broke out, we see Tyrion Lannister who is currently passed out from drinking too much wine, wake up and see the fight. He hides underneath a table to see it better and soon realizes that it was Jaime fighting Naruto. As he watches it, he realizes that Jaime was about to kill Naruto. So he grabbed the closest thing he had, which just happened to be a heavy wine jug that was empty.

Tyrion had crawled underneath the table and managed to stand up on it then smacked Jaime in the head with the wine jug hard, knocking him out. Tyrion steps down and helps Naruto up. Naruto seeing another jug of wine, spits in it, before pouring it on Jaime and smacking him again as he wakes up. It was then Naruto saw Jaime bleeding from his pants. Naruto then realizes what happened.

When Naruto was on the floor, he slashed Jaime's belly, but the first strike was low and it sliced Jaime's balls off. As Naruto got up and told the guards to take him, Cersei rushed toward him wrapped in the bed sheets.

Cersei runs toward him and hugs him tight, wrapping the sheets around him. "I thought I lost you. You're my best friend Naruto. I can't lose you. Don't ever do something idiotic again okay?" Cersei says with tears in her eyes.

"Okay my queen. For you I will honor that. Now let's get you some nicer clothes on." Naruto says while Cersei blushes at that.

Naruto walks Cersei out, by this I mean he carries her bridal style toward her room for her to change. Robert didn't really care since he was already getting drunk with Tyrion. Ned was following his wife to go check on Bran with the healer. For Tyrion though, he was drinking a fresh cup of wine and staring at Naruto holding Cersei.

'Naruto and Cersei huh? If I was to place on bet on them, I would say that she would give up being queen for him in a heartbeat.' Tyrion says in his mind, but before he thought about it some more his next words were "Robert I challenge you to a drinking contest. First person to pass out buys the next round in the Capital." As soon as the words left Tyrion's mouth, Robert laughed and started the challenge.

 **A/N: Well folks that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. If I continued this, the following chapter would tell the backstory of how Naruto met Danerys. Now she is going to be older than she is in the books, but roughly the same in the show, she will be around 22 years or so. Now Naruto is 27 while Cersei and Catelyn are 30. This is deadman1000 signing off for now.**


	5. Dragon Age 2 crossover

**Hello again everyone, deadman1000 bringing a new Naruto crossover. This time our favorite blonde is born as a triplet to Leandra and Malcom Hawke, along with Marian(Fem. Hawke) and Bethany. The story will follow Dragon Age 2's story, but a few things will be differnt. The first thing is Isabela will show up earlier in the story. For those who have never played the game, Isabela shows up after a mission called Tranquility. Besides the obvious incest that will happen between the triplets, Isabela will worm her way into the harem and will spice things up per say. I haven't thought about Aveline, whether or not she will be in it I do not know. Well I hope you enjoy this: The Hawke Triplets**

Chapter 1: Escaping Ferelden and New Life

Leandra Hawke was in pain, no she was in agony. She just found out that she was giving birth to triplets instead of twins. She was giving her husband an evil glare and wanted to stab the man once she was done. As the first is born, it was a boy. He had his mother's dark colored hair, but his father's light eyes. The next two were girls, the oldest one had blonde hair like her father, but her eyes were her mother's. The youngest had black hair like her mother, but everything else was from her father. The two of them were so happy to be blessed with triplets.

The family would be happy for 4 years, but would be joyous when they found out that another child would be joining the family. Two months after the twins 5th birthday, the latest child was born. A healthy baby boy named Carver after the man who helped their father build their home. Leandra was so happy that her family was all together, but they would never get to meet their grandparent due to them dying a few weeks after the birth of the triplets.

Speaking of the triplets, something amazing happened. It seems that due to their birth they are all connected in a way. The youngest triplet, Bethany, had discovered that she had magic. Soon after the discovery, they found out that the oldest two also had it as well. The middle triplet, Marian, found out that her magic was not as strong as Bethany's but allowed her to conjure up swords and use spells to protect. The oldest triplet, Naruto, found out that his magic allowed him to disappear and reappear at will. Everyone was stunned at this, but was even more amazing was when they combined their magic together they could create spells that rivaled powerful mages who have years of experience.

The triplets all took training their powers wisely, Naruto and Marian even went so far as to hide it and pick up blades. Naruto's body style allowed him to focus more on dual blades and attack fast and move to evade before the enemy knew he was there. Marian went into the sword and shield along with a two-handed weapon for large crowds or enemies who swarmed them. Bethany focused on her magic, mostly using elemental and other spells that decimated their enemies. Their brother Carver, focused on his swordsmanship and would dedicated his life on becoming a knight or going into the Templars, his favorite was decimating enemies with his two-handed sword.

The triplets honed their magic and began to focus on combing it to create powerful spells, but before they could the Blight happened. It swept across the land destroying their home and killing their father. Three years after that, Naruto being the eldest protected his siblings and his mother, but when their home of Lothering was destroyed the ran from it. This is where our story begins.

A family of five were running from darkspawn. As they ran, the mother stops to catch her breath, but when a darkspawn was about to attack, a man wielding dual swords stopped it. Another prepared to catch him unaware, when a greatsword slashed into it's back, killing it. Then one of the girls threw a fireball and created a wall of fire blocking the incoming from catching them.

"Mother are you okay?" Naruto asks while she just nods and tells him she is fine.

"Damn darkspawn! First they destroy our home and now we cannot evade them." Carver says angrily smacking his fist into his hand.

"Calm down Carver. There is nothing we can do. Besides, we need to go and get mother somewhere safe." Bethany says with a calm head, but Carver angrily speaks to her which causes Marian to argue with them.

"Enough!" Naruto yells at his siblings. "We need to get moving. Now quit your squabbling and move it. We need to find a safe place for now." Naruto says while moving forward with his siblings behind him.

As they move forward, more darkspawn attacked them and they were cut down by the group. Soon they found a place where they could rest for a few minutes, when their mother comes up with a plan.

"We can head to Kirkwall. Gamlen is there, he can let us stay with him. Just until we are back on our feet." Leandra says while Carver is skeptical about the plan, but Naruto assures him that it will be fine.

They move forward and spot a man and a woman being attacked by darkspawn. The man is slashed by a darkspawn and the woman, picks up his shield and protects him. Naruto and his family rush toward to help them. Naruto, Marian, and Carver run toward them to help, while Bethany charges her magic to create a fireball large enough to kill all the darkspawn.

The woman manages to clear a path to take the man away from the darkspawn, while Naruto, Marian, and Carver manage to trap them in a single area where the fireball Bethany was charging is released and destroys all of them.

The man and woman thank them and reveal their names as Aveline and Ser Wesley. Naruto introduces his family to them, but the man reveals a secret that startles them all.

"An apostate? Here? By order of the Templars, I must take you down." Wesley says before groaning in pain from his wound.

"I do not think so you bastard. Touch one hair on her head and I will kill you." Naruto says growling at the man, making Bethany smile at her brother.

"Wait, please calm down. Wesley now is not the time to do this. I am sorry about my husband, but he is stuck in his way. Perhaps it will be in everyone's interest if we just calm down and help each other get out of here." Aveline says being the voice of reason which makes everyone calm themselves.

Naruto tells them that they are heading for Kirkwall, but need to find passage. Aveline agrees that going Kirkwall is a wise choice to escape. Wesley agrees, but reminds Bethany that as soon as they get there, she is going in the Circle.

The party now moves toward the wild to head to Gwaren, where multiple darkspawn appear with an ogre. Carver charges at it hoping to blindside it, but attacks even after Naruto tells him to stay put.

The ogre is hit in the side, but it lifts Carver up and smacks him on the ground before throwing him to a rock, smashing him against it. Leandra runs over and cradles his body, while Naruto and the others fight the ogre and the darkspawn.

As countless darkspawn died, it became that they were going to be overruned. When all of a sudden, a roar fills the air. Everyone looks to the top of the cliff and they spot a dragon. The dragon roars again and breathes fire upon the darkspawn. It returns and grabs multiple darkspawn before dropping them on the ground, killing them.

Leandra who is cradling Carver's body tries to wake him up, but he will not wake up. Naruto bows his head and begins to doubt himself, but a nudge from his sister tells him, he is not at fault. Naruto gets his mother's attention who cries that Carver should have listened to him. Naruto tells her that he would be with their father now.

The dragon returns and unleashes a bright light as it reveals itself to be a woman. It was an older woman with long silver hair, she wore a headdress that was spiked up. She had on a long purple dress with metal armguards with spikes on her fingers.

She is revealed to be the Witch of the Wilds or Flemeth. Naruto asks that she help them reach Kirkwall and she asks why she should. She begins muttering to herself about destiny before deciding to help out. She hands Naruto an amulet and tells him to return the amulet to a group of elves near the city in the mountains.

Before she would lead them to safety, she reveals something horrible to them. Wesley was infected from the darkspawn. It was slowly turning him into one, if a Gray Warden was around they could save him.

"No! I will not kill him." Aveline says, but Wesley tells her to let him go and for her to survive for the both of them.

They are told that Wesley will die, but he will return as a darkspawn and will kill anyone. Naruto thinks about it and looks to his sisters who nod their head in agreement. He walks over to Aveline and kneels down to her side.

"Aveline, I cannot make this choice for you. Do what you will, but know that if you do not wish to do what must be done, I will shoulder your burdens for you." Naruto says getting a thank you from Aveline, but in the end, she decided to kill Wesley to end his suffering.

Once they reached a ship, they spent two weeks cramped in it. As they reached Kirkwall, they found out that there was a lot of refugees from Ferelden. They ask if they can talk to a higher person for more info and the guards let them into the area. Inside they talk to the guard, but while talking to him about Gamlen, a group of mercenaries decided they were there first and when Naruto and his group came asking for entrance they were immediately helped.

The mercs were put down with no problem, but they were told to wait where they were until Gamlen showed up. It was three long painstaking days waiting for Gamlen, but he revealed that he couldn't get them in. He said that he could help them in, if they were willing to help either the Red Iron or a smuggler.

Naruto ask about the smuggler, since it would mean less blood. He talked to the leader and she told them, that they were to go over to the shop and get the money they were owed, but without killing him. Naruto smiled and said that it would be no problem.

Naruto and his group, minus his mother who was talking to Gamlen, walked over to the merchant who was basically robbing a lady of her stuff for cheap which he would resell at a higher price. Naruto has Aveline, threaten him which makes her happy. She points her sword at his throat, his two bodyguards freak out and wonder what do they do, but the merchant says he is leaving and gives Naruto the key to his chest near his stand.

Naruto takes the money from the chest and brings it over to Athenril, who takes it with a smile. She agrees to pay for the group, but reminds them that they have a year to help them out. Naruto bids her goodbye and walks over to his mother and tell her and Gamlen that everything is good. Gamlen goes over to talk to the guard, but as he does Naruto says one thing that the others agree.

"From this point forward, our past is gone. Now our lives begin again, right here in Kirkwall." All of them agree with his statement, then Naruto turns toward Bethany and puts her at ease. "Do not worry Bethany. For the next year, you are safe. We will make contacts to help you and if not, they will have to go through me to get to you." Naruto says with Marian agreeing with him promisng to protect her.

Aveline is surprised at their attitude at protecting their sister. She makes a silent vow that she will protect Bethany Hawke from the Templars for as long as she can. She protected her and Wesley from dying when she didn't know them, she will help her and repay that debt.

With conviction in their eyes and in their footsteps, the group walked into Kirkwall with their heads held high. They would work their one year and hoped it was quick. Little did they know, that something was coming that would shake their foundations.

 **A/N: Well folks that was chapter one of The Hawke Triplets. Now I have news for those who have read and enjoyed the GoT and Power Rangers crossover, chapter 2 for both are now underway and will be complete sometime soon, maybe this month if I am lucky. Those who are Witcher fans, keep an eye out, because I am close to finishing up that crossover soon. It's night time folks, meaning it's time to hide from the walkers. This is deadman1000 signing off and reminding you guys to stay frosty and remember: kill 'em all and let god sort them out. (Doom movie reference, do not own or Dragon Age 2. Phew almost got sued.)**


	6. Supernatural crossover

**A/N: Hey everyone, deadman1000 here once again to bring you another first in a crossover story. I came up with a rather 'unique' one I would say, a Naruto/Supernatural crossover. This time our blonde hero finds out he is the descendant of Lucifer, making him a part of the Winchester family. He will have a bloodline called the Fallen Angel. This means that Naruto can do things like snapping his fingers and people blow up into chunky bits. It will also allow him to create demons from human souls that will obey him, but sometimes he will kill them because they will get to big for their own good. Now certain clans like the Inuzuka will have werevolves in it, causing Naruto to hunt them down, but he only kills those who go after humans. Before I forget this will be the classic Naruto gains his powers during Wave, but more my way. So I hope you enjoy Naruto: Return of the Winchesters.**

Chapter 1: Family Reunited and Family Legacy

Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad day...scratch that a really shitty day. First off he is left by his 'team' at the client's house and has to rescue Tsunami from bandits trying to kill her and Inari. Then as he goes to the bridge to help out and sneaks in real quiet like to help out, his bitch teammate Sakura screeches his name out loud and causes Kakashi to be hit by a water jutsu. After that happened Sakura told Naruto he had to go and save Sasuke from dying from the creepy ice user or else she'll beat him up. So Naruto managed to get into the ice dome to help Sasuke out, but as a large number of ice needles rained down on Sasuke he used the substitution jutsu on the closest thing he could see and use aka Naruto. Haku who sees this decides that since Sasuke was willing to use his own teammate as a substitution, he would play. This is what leads to where Naruto is now.

Naruto walks through a sewer system and pipes. He decides he is going to follow them and see where they lead to. As he reaches the end, he spots a cage with a tag on the cage that says Seal. Naruto summons the little courage he has and walks up to it when he hears a growl.

Behind the cage was a humongous beast, tall as the Hokage Monument in Konoha, maybe even taller. As the beast looks down upon him, it smiles at Naruto grinning at him with an 'evil' smile.

" **So my jailor has come to visit me huh? Well it's about damn time you visited me brat! Do you know how long I have waited in here?! 13 years asshole! 13 motherfucking years, I have waited for your ass to visit me."** The beast yells out at Naruto causing high level winds to blow Naruto backwards.

Then as Naruto goes back to the cage slowly, a bright light shines in the cage blinding Naruto. Naruto blocks the light as best as he can with his hand, but was unable to see for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted back. Now in the cage was a woman about 5'4" with long red hair, she had purple eyes and a blue dress with a red shirt underneath it. She was smiling lovingly at Naruto who was confused by this.

"I guess you're confused huh, why the beast is a woman? Well I can answer that for you. First off let me introduce myself: I am Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother." Kushina says to Naruto who's mouth was now gaping like a fish.

"M-m-m-Mom? My mother is here where the fox should be? Wait if you're here that means I really am the fox." Naruto says while freaking out and on the verge of tears.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT THE FOX NARUTO! Sweetie, you see when the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox into you he made a mistake and fused my soul to the fox. It turned me into the fox and now basically you're hated because of well me. Now I hate to cut this short, but I need to tell you something. I can lend you my power for a few minutes to help you win this battle. After that then we can relax and discuss this properly okay. Now go and save that girl Haku now and remember no sex until you're 18." Kushina says causing Naruto to blush a color close to his mother's hair color.

As Naruto leaves his mindscape, Kushina sighs and begins to help Naruto. That was when a hooded person shows up right next to Kushina and begins speaking.

"You know that it will be a lot to take in when you tell him about me. I wonder what wonderful chaos he will bring with my powers. Oh well, now have some fun Kushina." The figure says laughing crazy while Kushina shakes her head.

Soon red chakra wraps around Naruto and begins to blow away the mist. Kakashi begins to worry about Naruto's seal breaking. Zabuza begins to worry that Kakashi sent for backup and was afraid he might be completely overpowered and outmatched.

Naruto begins to black out from the power and his mother takes over. Kushina focuses her power and manages to punch Haku through her mirrors and manages to knock her out. Kushina then rushes to get Haku out of there, but she hears clapping.

At the end of the bridge stood a short man, wearing cheap sunglasses and an ugly blue suit. Behind the man was 400 mercenaries who all had murderous intent on their faces. As he moves, everyone could hear growling come Zabuza.

"Gato. You fucking traitor. I had a feeling you'd pull this shit. Well Kakashi it looks like we are no longer enemies. 'Zabuza cracks his neck.' All right assholes, let's play." He says with a grin underneath his mask.

Kushina, still in control of Naruto managed to hide Haku in a hollow tree. She managed to hear Gato talk about how once everyone was dead, he and his men would rape all the women and sell them to brothels and slavery. This pissed off Kushina and she ran towards the group and begins slaughtering the mercenaries left and right. Zabuza not wanting to be out done ran towards the fight and began killing them as well.

Kakashi stood in awe of Naruto, the fact that he was in control of the fox's power right now was amazing. He was probably in the low stages of the first tail, but he couldn't believe how much his speed and strength increased. It then dawned on Kakashi, that if Naruto could use the Flying Thunder God with the fox's chakra, Naruto would be downright scary in combat.

As the fight dies down, we see a blood covered Naruto(Kushina) and Zabuza walk towards the group, they turn to each other, shake hands, and then promptly fall asleep. Kakashi couldn't help but shake his head at their antics. Sakura was nursing Sasuke and was trying to stop the bleeding on his balls from where Haku threw her needles. Tazuna was crying tears of joy, because his bridge was intact...right before where Gato was collapsed and washed away the bodies. This caused Tazuna to cry some more, but very sad tears.

Inari and the villagers who saw the fight realized that with Gato dead they could go and raid his house. They left as fast as they could to go raid Gato's house for all the money and items he had. Tazuna hearing this ran towards them and managed to catch up and led the raid himself.

(Mindscape)

After the fight, Kushina released control of Naruto's body and was shocked at how much devastation she caused. Kushina couldn't help but smirk at her son for his low hanging jaw. "Well Naru-chan, believe mommy now? So let me introduce you to your other 'tenant' ". She says while looking over into the shadows, where the hooded figure came from.

"Hello Naruto, it's finally good to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself." The figure says right before they throw their hood back.

Standing before Naruto was a man around 25, with long brown hair that made him look like a woman. Underneath where the robe was, part of a white suit could be seen."The body I am in is Sam Winchester, but you may call me Lucifer." The newly named Lucifer says while smiling at Naruto.

"Lucifer? That is a weird name. So what or who exactly are you mister? What do you mean body?" Naruto says spouting off questions fast at the man.

"Lucifer is what my father called me, the one called God. This is before the one you called Kami came into power. Now I am or rather was the devil in a sense. This body of Sam's is my vessel. You see I was an angel before I fell. Now what I mean by fell, I lost my angel status and became a fallen angel. This made me angry with my father, so I created a whole new species: demons. Now these weren't what you would consider demons. They were angels who lost their faith and became like me." Lucifer says and tells Naruto the story up to him how he revolted against God.

Naruto listens to the story and is shocked at how so many lives were lost and changed because the man in front of him did not like what his father was doing. As Naruto listens, he starts to realize that he would have probably done the same thing.

"So let me get this straight, you are my many times great grandfather. You allowed your vessel Sam have sex with a crush of his, a girl named Bella, and she had his baby. They would eventually become my ancestor that my father's family came from." Naruto says which caused Lucifer to nod. "I will gain what you call the Fallen Angel bloodline. This will give me you powers that you head along with the demon powers that you had and created for you demons." This causes Lucifer to nod again.

"Okay so you and mom will train me to use my family powers that have started to unlock right now. Okay then, I'm probably going to regret this, but let's get to work." As soon as the words leave Naruto's mouth Lucifer and Kushina grin and cause Naruto to sweat and start worrying about what was coming.

 **A/N: Well folks that does it for this chapter. So what I see with this story is creating a harem from the usual Kushina, Haku, and Mei. Along with MILFS like Tsume and Mikoto with Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai, Samui, Mabui, Yugitio, and Guren. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review if you want too, I like reading what you guys have to say about my story and what crazy crossover I can do next. A personal friend of mine asked me to do a Naruto/DxD crossover, but I have not read/watched it at all. Current crossover being worked on is the Fox Witcher that I have stated in previous stories author's notes. Just don't have the time or drive to finish it. So the new story I have written out the main ideas is a Naruto/Avengers(movie) crossover. Naruto and Black Widow pairing for the story, it will take place during Widow's time with the KGB training facility when Naruto shows up and they strike a friendship up. Old sandman has used his sleeping powers and is making me sleepy, I'm deadman1000 wishing you guys and gals a good school year and I'll see you next time. "Get away from her you bitch!" (Ripley from Aliens in the final fight scene. James Cameron owns Aliens and this quote)**


End file.
